


dropping glasses (just to hear them break)

by mintyoongi (handwrittenjas)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crimes & Criminals, Government Conspiracy, Light Angst, M/M, Near Future, Threats of Violence, established markhyuck, noren will appear later on, renjun and chenle are brothers, they break laws to survive bc they'll get killed, they're not bad people okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handwrittenjas/pseuds/mintyoongi
Summary: Chenle sniffed slightly and Renjun hugged him tighter, not wanting him to cry more. “I promise we’ll leave one day and nobody will care that we don’t have marks. We’ll run away to a city where everyone is like us.”[In a future where the Korean government assign all newborns a barcode to keep tabs on them throughout their lives, Renjun and Chenle know they'll be killed if anyone finds out they're unmarked. They pretend to be normal, branding themselves with fake codes to get through the day, but the brothers are aware that their secret can't stay hidden forever. Of course, escaping from their fate is a lot easier when they have five incredible friends to help them through it.]





	dropping glasses (just to hear them break)

Although neither of them had an interest in fashion, Renjun and Donghyuck always seemed to end up browsing the racks of the most expensive clothing stores in the mall. While they’d never be able to afford things with the money they make alone, working part time just for something to do, Renjun tried to reassure his friends that he’d cover the cost of anything they wanted.

Of course, he was happy to splurge on expensive watches and jackets when he wasn’t the one forking over the money. Each time he changed his mark, he made sure to find a code from someone fairly – but not suspiciously – rich, posing as the son of a CEO or an upcoming idol. One of the perks of designing his own barcodes was getting to choose his identity.

Korea’s virtual currency was originally designed to stop fraud; people couldn’t scam one another out of money or steal from another person if they had no cash to take. In theory the plan was flawless, but as long as people like Renjun existed, there would always be those who cheated the system.

Renjun ran his hands over the sleeve of a navy jumper, not bothering to check the pricetag while he pulled it from the hanger. He held it up against his chest and turned to Donghyuck who was eyeing up an expensive bracelet near the counter.

“Hyuck!” He yelled, getting the attention of his friend (along with everyone else in the store). The strangers looked away, not caring about the lives of presumably spoilt teens with money to spare. “Do you think it’d suit me?”

Donghyuck walked over quickly, nodding his head. “It’s a nice colour, Jun. Don’t you have one like it?”

That was true - Renjun was sure he owned the hoodie in two different colours already. But when money wasn’t an object, did it really matter how much he spent on material things?

He shrugged and bundled the hoodie into his arms anyway. “I like the style, it’s cool.” He shrugged, changing the topic. “Did you want the bracelet over there?” Renjun didn’t miss the way Donghyuck’s cheeks darkened slightly as he blushed.

“You don’t have to buy it for me. It’s just nice.” They walked towards the counter together to pay for Renjun’s things. They tried not to buy entire hauls all at once. Two teenage boys buying half a designer store would certainly give the cashier a reason to check their ID, and Renjun’s name wouldn’t match the one on his code.

Renjun shook his head and smiled at his friend who still had a few solid morals in his brain. He never opposed to Renjun’s lifestyle, knowing the boy needed the money to survive, but he tried not to get too involved himself. It just didn’t seem fair, even if the people they stole from were filthy rich.

At the counter, Renjun handed over his hoodie with a confident smile, pulling back his sleeves to brandish the mark he’d given himself just the night before. The ink was still pristine and scanned perfectly when the cashier guided his arm to the screen, just as planned.

_Foolproof._

Donghyuck tapped his foot lightly while the cashier packed the items into a bag, feeling anxious despite neither of them being questioned. If a stranger looked at them both, they’d assume Donghyuck was the one with a fake mark rather than his older friend. He couldn’t help but feel scared about the whole situation.

“Have a nice day,” the blonde woman smiled at the pair as she handed over the bag, and Renjun took it from her with a matching smile and a slight nod of his head. They turned to leave the store and Donghuck let out a breath he’d been holding in as they left undetected.

They walked for a few more minutes, only window shopping and not feeling particularly interested in the stores. Truthfully, they’d only visited the mall for the sake of it; Renjun wanted to try out his new mark, and Donghyuck never let him use his code without someone to back him up if necessary.

“You know, I really wish you’d let me pay for shit.” Donghyuck spoke quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets. It made them look more suspicious, but Renjun didn’t mention it. 

Renjun ran a hand through his hair. “Hyuck, it’s not even my money. Neither of us have to pay thanks to me.” He still had a grin on his face, used to the slight fear that came with his lifestyle. He didn’t have room to be scared any more.

“They knew something was up back there, Jun.” Renjun smiled at the nickname while Donghyuck continued, frustrated. “What if they decided to check the system? You’d be screwed.”

“Dude, seriously?” They stopped walking and turned to face each other, hovering just outside the food court. The mall was surprisingly empty for a weekend, but that only meant there were less people to catch them out. “I know it’s scary, but I’ve lasted 17 years without a code- I’m not gonna fuck it up now.”

Renjun sighed and looked his friend in the eyes, noting the worry on his face. Donghyuck had always been the more cautious of the two, never wanting something to go wrong while they were out. “Look, I need to get home before Jisung and Chenle burn the house down. Everything is fine, okay?” Renjun rested a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“But-“ Donghyuck tried to protest.

“Save your butts for your boyfriend!”

Renjun snickered while the other boy attacked his arm with punches, always getting flustered when someone mentioned his relationship with Mark. Renjun pulled him into a headlock and they scuffled jokingly, attracting a few stares but for once not caring about who looked their way. These were the moments Renjun loved the most.

Donghyuck broke free and sighed, patting his shirt down. He pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and took a few steps back, knowing he needed to leave for dinner. “Text me when you’re home safe?”

They shared a smile and Renjun nodded his head once. “Always do.”

 

*

 

The first thing Renjun heard when he unlocked the door was a loud scream coming from the kitchen. Most people would be worried, but his brother was possibly the loudest person he’d ever met; even just telling a boring story, Chenle managed to turn it into a huge affair with yelling, gestures and sound effects. It was irritating to some, but endearing to those who mattered.

Renjun kicked his shoes off at the door and set his bag down on the table to take to his room later. The scent of smoke drifted through the air, mixed with something sweet. Chocolate, perhaps? Chenle had mentioned his plans to bake that day, so it wouldn’t be unrealistic.

“Put it out already!” A high pitched shrill cut through the atmosphere. Someone could be heard laughing in the background, presumably Jisung, and Renjun could pick out the sound of mental rattling. Walking into the kitchen, it was easy to put the pieces together. Chenle was perched on the counter waving smoke away from their alarm with a magazine, while Jisung wrestled a batch of charcoaled brownies from their oven. The air was thick and cloudy, so he headed straight towards the back door to help get some of the smoke out.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said not to burn the house down, you know?” Renjun laughed and patted his brother on the back. Chenle only whined and waved his magazine around the alarm more. Jisung had finally turned off the oven by this point and was scraping the burned remains from the tray straight into the bin. None of them planned on trying to salvage something edible.

He watched the two younger boys from his position by the door, feeling affectionate despite the strange situation. Chenle’s blonde hair was pulled back by a headband, similar to how he wore it as a child, and Renjun felt almost reminiscent. He cherished the times when his brother could act like this – innocent, carefree, a normal teenager – and he’d give all they had to come home everyday to the sound of his laugh.

By the time it was easy to breathe in the room and most of the smoke had dissipated, Jisung bid goodbye to the brothers and promised to come over for breakfast in the morning before school. It was a usual routine for the trio, and they hitched a ride in Mark’s car whenever they could.

They were comfortable in their lifestyle, and it was pleasant for everyone.

Chenle peered into Renjun’s bag as they made their way upstairs and cooed at the softness of the expensive hoodie. Renjun knew it’d end up in Chenle’s closet by the following weekend (his favourite clothing always seemed to) but he didn’t care enough to take it back.

“Hey,” Chenle nudged the older boy as he gave the bag back and walked into Renjun’s bedroom. “How was the new code? Everything worked fine?” Although he could have been asking to make sure his own faux-barcode would pass the test, Renjun knew he was genuinely concerned about his brother’s safety. They looked out for each other, always.

“It was perfect, Lele.” Chenle grimaced at the cheesy nickname. Despite being 16 now, Renjun always treated him like a baby.

“I trust you, Junnie.” He nodded, and sat down on the bed next to Renjun. He lay his head on his shoulder and sighed, not liking how things were still so difficult for them. He wanted everything to be easier. “It’s just scary you know? With mom and dad…” He trailed off.

Renjun sighed and opened his arms. “Come here,” Chenle wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled in closer, needing the familiar comfort. While they still had close friends to support them, in the end it was always going to be them against the world. “We’re fine, you know that? You have me to protect you. I’m always here.” Renjun reassured his brother and kissed the top of his head like he did when they were kids.

“Can I tell you something?” Chenle felt Renjun nod and took that as his chance to continue. He took a deep breath. “Sometimes I wish we were like everyone else. Obviously this way we don’t worry about money, or being tracked or controlled. I just wish we didn’t have to be scared all the time.”

Although the younger boy wasn’t trying to guilt trip him, Renjun still felt a tug on his heart at the confession. He wished there was more he could do to protect his loved ones, but there’s only so many ways you can cheat such a tight system. “This isn’t forever, Lele.”

Chenle sniffed slightly and Renjun hugged him tighter, not wanting him to cry more. “I promise we’ll leave one day and nobody will care that we don’t have marks. We’ll run away to a city where everyone is like us.” It was the plan they made years ago, and never let go of. Back when they lived with their parents and life was simpler, the four of them dreamed of a new life somewhere far away.

“Can Jisung come?”

Renjun chuckled at Chenle’s innocent request. He always looked out for Jisung, despite only being four months older. Their friendship was perfect.

“Jisung’s family. I wouldn’t leave without him.”

Chenle smiled and nodded, getting up leave. Renjun ruffled his hair and gave his hand a squeeze before letting him go. Most brothers weren’t as close as the pair, but after all they’d been through, they knew they needed to stick together and have each other’s backs no matter what.

“The ink’s running low, by the way. We only have enough for another month or two.” They shared eye contact for a second and Renjun hoped the pain on his face wasn’t obvious. Chenle had been stealing ink to use for their marks for a few years now (you needed ID to buy it legally) and despite him being a pro, Renjun always worried. “I’ll get more on my way home tomorrow. I’ll take Jisung.” Chenle assured him with a grin.

“Okay buddy, as long as you’re safe.”

“Always am,” Chenle replied, and Renjun grinned back at the similarity between this and his conversation with Hyuck before. Chenle was certainly growing up to be just like his brother, and Renjun couldn’t help but feel proud.

They said goodnight, climbed into their own beds and the house fell into silence, only leaving room for the sound of a leaky tap and their heartbeats falling into place.


End file.
